The Day the Ed Stood Still
---- "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed pretends he is a monster and causes terror throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Plot The Eds' money-hungry selection of traditional carnival games don't look exactly up to much, especially when Ed starts throwing his weight about. But you can't blame poor lad, he so much wants to be a monster that he just can't control himself. This could be a money spinning idea for Eddy to be getting on with. Before you can say "movie good for Ed" the big lad has been taken off to Edd's garage and transformed by the addition of a homemade monster suit. However its soon apparent that everybody has underestimated the sheer force of Ed's imagination, he's not just pretending to be a monster, he really believes he is one and the whole cul-de-sac is soon fleeing in fear from his acid-drooling reign of terror. With shades of [[Wikipedia: Alien (franchise)|the Alien movies]], Ed steadily picks off the hopless kids and cements them to his basement wall with a mess of chewed up Chunky Puffs - it's nasty and somebody has to stop him! So step forward two heroes in the shape of Edd and Eddy out to save the world, although when the kids find out just who's in the monster suit they soon find themselves right back as zeros again. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': sarcastically "Bravo! Well done, Eddy. You've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: pause "You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" Ed: over the painting face hold attraction "MONSTER! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER! through the monster portrait "LOOK AT ME! I AM A MONSTER! RAWR! ROAR! GRRRRRR! RAAAAH! I am just a monster in a boy's body." ---- *'Edd': the mess of his garage "Father's garage!" ---- *'Rolf': onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't gonna save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake off of Ed's wall!" Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time. Did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!" Eddy: "What the?!" Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." Ed: "No no, wait!" tissue box Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" Ed: "No no wait!" through Eddy's bed "I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" Eddy & Edd: "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': "Jimmy!" Kevin: "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who is Fluffy?" ---- *'Nazz':"Jimmy!" Kevin: "Fluffy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or this Fluffy who is lost?" ---- *'Edd': "Someone needs to go and give him a time out! I'll go." Eddy: "Killjoy." ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "What's he doing? Making a mirror?" ---- *'Nazz': over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Eddy' to open a window: "What's with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Rolf': "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd: "Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that?" laughs "Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd': being trampled upon by the scared kids ''"Gullibility can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy': "Look, Ed's got a chin!" ---- *'Rolf': "The beast is no more than foolhardy Ed Boy." '''Jonny': "Right on! Ed had me going too, buddy!" Kevin: "The dork's twisted, I swear." Nazz: "I'm off cereal forever." Trivia *This is the first appearance of Edzilla. He appears again in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a playable character in the first bonus level. *A important plot element is that we do not actually see Edzilla until after Kevin is taken. The scene when the Eds have dressed him up is from Ed's point of view, we see his shadow, and we only see his tail when he attacks Jonny. *Club Ed makes another (and last) appearance in this episode. *Edzilla's costume sort of resembles a Xenomorph from the ''Alien'' movie series. *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. Also, he (somehow) gets a chin. *The episode is an obvious parody of the movie Alien mostly noticeable when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd did mention that it's probably from a sci-fi movie Ed saw. *After Ed blows down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed, however, he appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs. *When we see Ed's appearance as a monster he is strangely moving all his arms and tail at the same time. *We learn that during Edzilla Ed relies on instinct rather than brains (Just like the real Ed). *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd used to distract Edzilla. *Ed retains his love for chickens and Chunky Puffs as Edzilla. *Double D shows some bravery in this episode as he was willing to give Edzilla a "time out" and to yell at him in front of the kids. *The name The Day the Ed Stood Still is a parody of the 1950s movie The Day the Earth Stood Still and its 2008 remake of the same name. *This is the first time when Nazz kisses one of Eds (this time it's Edd). *Edzilla bears some resemblance to the monster from the movie Cloverfield. *Notice when Edd and Eddy look at the playground the swingset is crumbled in the shape of a chicken. *When Kevin is taken by Edzilla, his hat falls off his head, but when he is stuck to the wall later in the episode, his hat is on his head again. Gallery File:Chicken_Swingset.png|The Chicken Swingset File:Vdf.jpg|Ed's view from inside the monster costume Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla attacks Nazz. File:93808681.png|Eddy and Edd hiding. P1010037.JPG|Rolf getting beat up by Nazz Video This clip was provided by TheClassicartoons on youtube. O4ErLinciyk Day the Ed Stood Still Day the Ed Stood Still Category:Episodes with scams